


A Checkup

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Useless, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock shows up for his checkup with a partner, and Bones is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Checkup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y3llowdaisi3s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/gifts).



> A/N: Amy beat me at a stake war and prompted a gen checkup. =o=;
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

Medical exams are supposed to be one-on-one. They look like complete doofuses. But that’s hardly new.

“Arm,” Leonard grunts. Spock obediently sticks his arm straight out, still looking at Jim, but Jim’s clearly not listening. He continues chatting animatedly with his first officer, as though they’re still on the bridge instead of sitting side by side on an exam table. 

Leonard manually grabs Jim’s wrist and pulls it out, and Jim slips a startled, “Hey,” right into the middle of his sentence but then keeps talking.

Spock appears to be actually listening. Even though he and the hobgoblin don’t always get along the best, Leonard rewards the good behaviour by being gentle with rolling up the sleeve and applying the hypospray. Then he pats Spock’s wrist, and Spock lowers his hand to his side. 

Even though Leonard’s always going to have a soft spot for Jim, he jerks the sleeve up and slams down the hypospray, making Jim cut off with a strangled cry and try to jerk back. Leonard holds him firmly in place and grumbles, “Don’t be a baby—how would you hold up if we still used needles?”

“Fine, if you warned me,” Jim says. Leonard’s squeezing Jim’s arm a little too tight. When he lets go, Jim rubs the red dent the hypospray left. “So anyway, about the Orion trader vessel—”

And just like that he’s back to talking to Spock, like Leonard’s not even there.

“Alright!” he snaps, commanding all attention back on him. “That’s it, you’re getting a full cavity search.”

Jim’s head snaps around. “What? Why? I’m the captain!”

“Don’t turn those baby blues on me, kid. Doctor’s orders.”

Squinting his eyes, Jim grumbles, “You’re an angry old man, Bones.”

“Bwahahaha,” Leonard dryly fake-laughs in his best evil-villain tone. Spock lifts an eyebrow. This is all highly illogical. They’re clearly both healthy. They could just go. 

But it’s entirely too hard to get Jim in for a medical exam, and it’s also rare that Leonard gets to put him in his place, the smug bastard. It’s not so rare that Jim’s an unhelpful brat during checkups. Jim pouts like a child, and it’s clear that he’s racking his brain for some way to override the order. But chief medical officer gets first priority. He’s doomed.

He looks at Spock for help. Spock says, “Doctor, I do not believe there is any reason for the captain to be subjected to—”

“Watch it,” Leonard cuts in. “You were on my good side, but that can change.”

“You have a good side?” Jim asks. Leonard lightly smacks the side of his head, and Jim play-whines, clutching at it after, “I’m wounded! Someone get a doctor—a real one!”

Looking sideways, Spock says slowly, “...I see. Perhaps he does deserve further testing.”

“Spock, you traitor!”

The grin on Leonard’s face becomes positively wicked. He laughs, “Hold him down, Commander.” And he advances, hypospray in hand.


End file.
